


Poker Night

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Hate, Love, Mostly love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie and Danny are having their alone time… but when intruders keep stopping by will they ever have a chance to enjoy each other? Check it out. It's a DannyxValerie one-shot. Sorry no DannyxSam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> An: Mwahahahaha A Valerie and Danny Fanfic! This time it's good Danny then the first fanfic I made of the two. Like I said I love Valerie and Danny bc they make a kick ass couple and the fact Valerie loves Danny for who he is you know his normal self unlike Sam. So, enjoy.
> 
> THIS IS A ValerieXDanny FANFIC! Sorry Sam and Danny lovers. Might be a little Sam and Danny moments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything but my Ocs. If there is a song or anything like that. I'll post it at the end if you want to check it out. I do not own any songs and shit like that, too!
> 
> Warning: I suck at grammar. So, I warned you. If you read my other stories and do not like it. then, DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT! I find it pointless for someone to talk shit if they don't like something just keep your mouth shut! That's it! Anyhu, I might add some sex scenes if I feel like it that's why I put the M. But let's see how this chapter turns out. I also might add some- maybe S&M or spanking stuff lolzz.

Dani Phantom decided to fly over to meet her father, Danny Fenton/Phantom. Well, she considers him as a cousin since it's weird to know her DNA came from Vlad and Danny. She shrugs it off to look for her cousin around the city. It turns out Danny wasn't around she could sense his ghost form, which is strange. Usually, Danny, Sam and Tucker are out in the night looking for ghost. Right now, it's ten'o clock it's dark out and it's a Friday night. Every teenager should be out trying to have some fun. "Where are they?" Dani check at all the places where Danny and his friends could be. Then, it hit her, "Oohh, they are probably hanging out at Danny's house." She giggles flying toward the Fenton's Home, noticing one of the lights are on and it was on in Danny's room. "I'm gonna scare him. Hehehehe." She giggles as she turns invisible going through the walls. Her ghost green eyes widen seeing Danny and Valerie on the floor playing cards.

Danny had his shoes off showing his white socks on he holds a couple cards in his hand. His blue eyes tear away from the cards and let his eyes landed at Valerie. She had her shoes off too. Her green eyes met blue eyes, she let out a small smile licking her lips sexually. Danny smirked until his breath out a light blue air, his ghost senses.

"Damn it." Danny sighed annoyed as he toss his cards at the deck. Valerie watches her boyfriend getting up. He turned into his ghost form seeing Valerie having a confused look on her face. "And I thought I would have some time alone with you."

"What? What's wrong, baby?" Valerie asked as she watched Danny turning around showing his ghost form. Dani stood surprise seeing Valerie looking calm. What's going on? Normally, Valerie would attack Danny Phantom or say threats to him but she knows Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom.

"I have to," Danny grab his shoes, "fight a ghost."

"Why?"

"Because my ghost senses kicked in. Looks like there's a ghost I have to fight. Sorry baby, this night is cancel." Danny frowned putting on his shoes seeing Valerie looking displeased.

"Awe," Valerie pouted, "Can't you just take a break from all this."

"And I'm hearing this right?" Danny turns around smirking widely, "Valerie Gray the Ghost hunter wants a break from fighting ghost."

Valerie crossed her arms giving a playful smirk, "Danny, we both need to relax from ghost hunting. If you keep over doing it then you'll wear out and get weaker."

"Val, I'm not-" Valerie snorted, "Okay. Fine. It's your word against mine. I guess, I'll go home and," She got up with a sigh until she lifts up her orange skirt showing off her g-string, "just lay in my bed… naked... playing with myself." She peaks over her shoulder seeing Danny's mouth dropped, his eyes widen, and have rapid breathing. He saw Valerie's round big bottom showing off her white g-string. She gave a little wiggle making her butt jiggle. The halfa hold his breathe taking in the sight until Valerie puts her skirt down. Dani watched in embarrassment. She shouldn't be here watching this! It's to naughty. "I guess I have to g-" Danny quickly pulled Valerie in his arms, "Maybe a break is good. It would be a waste for canceling my plans with Tucker and Sam."

"Come on. Turn back and let's play our game. You know, how I get." Valerie sat back down shuffling the deck of cards. Danny smiled turning back to his normal self and sit back down. "Take off your shoes, boy. Your not winning this time."

Danny chuckled, "Since, when I win." He wiggles his eyebrows, "Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing you taking that skirt when I beat you in this time." Valerie smirks in amusement.

"We'll see about that." Valerie started to give Danny the cards, "Let's hurry this before your family comes home from what was it again."

Danny sighs remembering where their parents went, "To meet up with Vlad Masters."

"Tell me again why they're forgiving him after everything that has happened?" Valerie asked as she flip a card from the deck. Dani moves a little closer listening to their conversation. Danny had his ghost senses kicked in but ignored them.

"Apparently Vlad saids it was the Ghost side that was taking over his body and wanted to rule the world. He did a lot of forgiveness and "took out the ghost" from his body." Danny rolled his eyes as he air quote, "I find that bull shit."

"Me too. It's obvious he just needs to hide again." Valerie huffed seeing her boyfriend sticking his tongue out thinking which cards to put down or not. She smiled seeing her boyfriend''s cute boyish looks, "I just can't believe he tricked me."

"Huh? What was that, babe?" Danny asked seeing Valerie's eyes filled with regret.

Valerie bites her bottom lip, "You know, what I mean. Me going after you trying to destroy you and for what! Just because I became poor. I was so selfish and wanting to be rich and popular. You didn't do anything in fact you did the opposite of what I thought you were. You saved the whole wide world! And here I thought you were just like the other ghosts." She gave a small smile seeing her boyfriend, "I'm just happy I forgive you and moved on but I still want to kill Vlad for lying and tricking me."

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself. If I was there from the beginning to tell you the truth. None of that mess would've happen but than again," Danny leans over giving a small kiss on his girlfriend's plump lips, "I wouldn't be here with you playing naked poker."

"You perve!" Valerie giggles kissing Danny back. Dani sighed at the two lovely dovey couple. Until she notices she turned back into human form and fell down at the floor.

"AH!" Dani landed on her butt, "Ow." She rubs her butt and heard two people clearing their throats. She looks up seeing Danny and Valerie crossing their arms, "Hehehe, sorry." She said nervously. 

* * *

"Alright. Alright. I just wanted to see my cousin, Danny. I didn't know you two were about to do some weird foreplay." Dani sat on her chair seeing Valerie, "I never knew you wore g-strings. I thought you weren't into that."

Valerie gasps looking away in embarrassment blushing bright red. "DANI!" Danny shot out.

"What?" Dani looked confused.

"You should've knock instead of spying on us. What if me and Valerie were doing something." Danny said trying to not mention sex since she's so young.

Dani crossed her arms, "You mean if I caught you two having sex?"

"Well, how did yo-" Dani cuts Danny off, "Duh! I may be a little girl but that doesn't mean I'm not stupid. Vlad taught me a lot of stuff before I left him."

"Oh." Danny rubs his neck, "Look Dani, I know you want to hang out but me and Valerie had some other plans."

"Say no more I'll go but can I ask a few questions." Dani said.

"Sure." Valerie said sitting on Danny's bed.

"How did you two end up together? Danny, what happen with Sam? I thought you love her? And Valerie, I thought you hated Danny Phantom? How did you find out? What the hell is going on here? Did I miss something? Do Sam and Tucker know?" Dani asked very quickly.

"Hey, watch you're mouth. You may be smart but you're a little girl and I don't want you to curse like that." Danny said.

Valeries giggles, "Relax Danny she's only thirteen. Let her have some fun."

"YEAH!" Dani agrees with her best friend, "So, are ya gonna tell me what happened?"

"Well," Danny blushed seeing Valerie smiling at him, "I guess it was the end of sophomore year when me and Valerie started talking since we both failed our class and had to take summer school."

Dani gasps, "And I thought you were doing good at your classes Ms. Gray!" Valerie arched her eyebrow unamused.

Danny lets out his chuckles, "Alright, Dani. Leave my girlfriend alone."

"Pfft, she's my best friend. I get to say who she dates or not."

"What?"

"She's right, you know." Valerie giggles kissing Danny on the cheek, "Friends before hoes."

"I'm not a hoe!"

"You dated lots of girls, so technically you're a hoe." Dani pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Prove it."

Valerie and Dani pointed them out, "There was Paulina, Kitty, Sam and those other girls you dated during the pageant. So, yeah. You're a hoe."

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm suppose to date other women."

"I know. I'm just toying with you, baby." Valerie kisses him on the lips. "Tell her the story."

"Alright." Danny smirked seeing Dani waiting, "It was the end of Sophomore year. Me and Valerie failed our English class and had to take it over the summer. So, we went to summer school. The reason I failed my class was because of the lack of homework and for Valerie it was ghost hunting."

Dani nodded, "Uh Huh." She saw Valerie sitting on Danny's lap.

"So, we had to be partners for this one project. The project was about a perfect hero for society. We had to meet up with a hero or make one up." Valerie said, "Danny mention of course Danny Phantom."

"How did you take it?"

"I wasn't happy about it. I refused to do anything that involves with Danny Phantom." Valerie giggles, "At least until Danny Fenton open my eyes."

"It took a long ass time to get it through her. I told her that if Danny Phantom wasn't here how would the world be save from the meteor? I keep asking her these questions until she finally got it in her head."

"So, he told me that he will be able to find Danny Phantom and I have to interview him." Danny smirked hearing Valerie's words, "Because he said I have to face my anger at him and it would make a great project to pass the class if I talk about my issue with Danny Phantom. So, I did. I went alone because he said he had a date with Sam that day."

_"Augh! I can't believe I have to interview Danny Phantom." Valerie huffed waiting for the ghost boy behind the High School football field, "I accept him so why doesn't Danny leave me alone about the Phantom kid." She kicked the grass a little bit annoyed._

_"Phantom kid? Really? You think I'm a kid." Valerie jumps hearing a male voice in her ears, "Whoa! Relax, Valerie." The dark female turns over to see Danny Phantom floating in midair having a big smirk on his face, "Did I scare ya?"_

_Valerie growled stomp her foot on the ground in anger, "Your lucky I don't shoot you right now!"_

_"Oohhh. What made ya change your mind?"_

_"My friend Danny." Valerie said seeing Danny Phantom continued to smirk, "Let's just get this over with."_

_"Whoa! Slow down." Danny got close to her, "Your not tricking me are you?"_

_"No! If I kill you everyone will blame the Huntress and I don't want to be the bad guy okay." Valerie said, "Look, I promise Danny I would interview you."_

_"Cool." Danny Phantom had a playful grin, "So, no shooting, fighting, or any touchy feeling."_

_"What?"_

_"Come on, Val. You like me."_

_"No, I don't." Valerie growled, "Why would I like you?"_

_Danny flew close to her, "Yeah, you do. Come on, give me a kiss. It's obvious you have the hots for me." Valerie glared at him, "Okay, not the huge fangirl type. I guess, your not there like Paulina is. Than again, you were never the lovable type or the kind to fall in love."_

_"Excuse me!"_

_"I'm just saying you barely like anyone. You know, people and ghost talk thinking your asexual or something. Look, maybe your dad didn't teach you how to fall in love," Danny said making Valerie's blood boiled, "I guess, you don't like anyone. Look, I heard what peeps say about you being sort of gay- I mean Dash and the popular crowd made jokes since your too independent to be with a guy or girl. Sometimes I wonder if your mother said to follow your heart or some cheesy cr-" Valerie punched him in the face, "OW! WHAT THE FUCK-" Danny had a nose bleed, he looks at Valerie having tears in her eyes and the whole stop, "Shut up!" She shouted bursting in tears. Danny never meant to hurt her. He just wanted to know why she didn't be with him in his human form. He could never understand why she stop talking to him or hang out. She completely broke it off and he wanted questions._

_"Vale-" Valerie cut him off having tears in her eyes, "Shut up! I know I don't date much guys because I ghost hunt, I have two jobs, I have to study, cook for my dad, chores, and keep up with my grades, alright! Are you happy now? I barely hang out with my friends and here you are making fun of my sexuality. I know, people talk shit about me just because I'm trying to make a living." She wipe off her tears, "You think it's easy being poor? You think it's easy to do all of this? I bust my ass all day and I don't give a shit who talks bad about me because I bust my ass trying to survive. So, what I'm a independent woman. It shows I don't need anyone to take care of. I can take care of myself perfectly!"_

_Danny stood in shock seeing Valerie opening her heart out, "Your not allow to talk about my dad and my mother like that." She sniffs wiping her tears off, "Unlike you I'm trying to at least get the grades to go to community college!" She saw Danny then let out a fake laugh, "Ha! I thought you were different after you save the world and here I thought you were the good guy." She was about to walk away still crying until she felt a cold hand grabbing her wrist. She turns over seeing Danny's head down his white hair covered his eyes._

_"I'm sorry." Danny Phantom said softly, "I'm sorry, I hurt you. I didn't mean it. Please, give me a chance."_

_"I don't think I should trust you." Valerie pulled her hand away from the ghost boy, "I should let Danny interview since he find you the best hero around."_

_"Valerie, please. I ask for forgiveness." Danny stand on the ground seeing Valerie looking away, "PLease. What I have to do to make you not hate me? Do I have to beg?"_

_Valerie still look away. "Alright, I'll beg." Danny got down his knees and press his hands together, "Please, give me a chance! I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to have a little pay back from the hurt you keep doing every time I-I'm just minding my own business. Your always threatening me and trying to destroy. It's not fair!" He put his head down having tears in his eyes, "I hate it when your picking on me because some stupid mistake I did. It wasn't my fault and you keep hunting me. I hate having to fight you. I don't want to hurt you or even worse, killing you. I just- I just want forgiveness. I want you to like me. I'm sorry."_

_Valerie stare down at him in shock the way Danny was as much upset as she was. She couldn't help but felt sorry for him. It was her fault after all but he shouldn't bully her. She sighs getting down at his level, cupping the ghost boy's face, "Hey, stop crying. I thought heroes don't cry." She smiled softly at the ghost boy, "I guess, it's both of our fault we got into this mess, huh?" Danny nodded wiping Valerie's tears off her cheek while she does the same, "I forgive you, Danny Phantom, alright. Just no more painful teasing, okay?"_

_"If you agree never to hunt me, try to destroy me, anything involves in that category." Danny said._

_"I promise." Valerie smiled, "Besides, I stop ghost hunting you after you save the world."_

_"True." Danny smiled, "So, about this interview your boyfriend said."_

_"Boyfriend." Valerie scoffed, "He's not my boyfriend."_

_"Really? A handsome manly guy like that is not your boyfriend?"_

_"And you were making fun of my sexuality." Valerie arched her eyebrows._

_"I'm not gay!" Danny shouted, "I like girls as much as you like that Danny Fenton kid."_

_"I don't like him."_

_"Yeah, you do."_

_"No, I don't." Valeries saw Danny making a face, "Okay, a little. There. Happy now? Let's get back to the interview."_

_"Wait," Valerie let out an annoying groan, "Why a little? I saw you two really liking each other."_

_Valerie sighs as the two sat at the bleachers, "Well, I really like him before but…"_

_"But?"_

_"He's dating this girl and that's his best friend and I'm his friend. So, as a friend I should just stay away so I wouldn't want to be involve besides she hates me with a passion." Valerie laughs, "She gets super jealous this one time me and Danny were just talking about the project. I was sort of didn't want you to be in the project. So, we debate it about it for awhile until we got in front Danny's front door and his girlfriend, Sam was there glaring at me. She seriously got mad at me for no reason so I told Danny I'll call him later. I guess, it was best just to talk to him when his girlfriend is not around."_

_"You know, she's just protecting him."_

_Valerie snorted, "Could've fooled me."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Every time I'm there she's always controlling him. I mean, in middle school she never really care about him all of sudden in our freshmen year of high school she started liking. There's something fishy about that."_

_"Or she just had feelings."_

_"Maybe. I don't know. I just don't think it's fair if she controls him. She had a huge crush on this weird hipie boy but if I dated Danny she spy on us."_

_"Oh," Danny frowned, "You notice that."_

_"Pfft, yeah. I'm always alarmed since of my ghost hunting never takes a break." Valerie said holding her notepad and pen, "So, are we gonna talk about me or you?"_

_"I like hearing you talk. Your more human than trying to kill me." Danny smirked placing his hand on Valerie's hand, "Besides, I don't mind being the person to talk to."_

_"Well, if Paulina sees you flirting with me. She'll get super jealous and I wouldn't want to be hear her shit talking." Valerie said._

_"I'll save ya." Danny smirked seeing Valerie holding out the pen and notepad, "Okay, it's about me."_

_"Good. So, when you decided when you became the biggest hero of all time?" Valerie smiled asking questions._

"So, you guys were cool. Well, Danny Phantom and Valerie were cool?"

"Yeah." Valerie smiled, "We're cool."

"But, how did you found out Danny was really the ghost kid and Sam?" Dani asked.

Danny frowned, "It was a hard break up and the way Valerie found out wasn't easy too. At the end of summer school we had our project presentation. We got a hundred percent on it. So, Valerie wanted to celebrate."

_"Oh my god, Danny!" Valerie squealed seeing the paper having a huge red A plus she jumps happily making her C-cup breasts jump up and down. Danny eyes were on Valerie's big boobs bouncing then looking at her cheerful face, "This is great. I could kiss you, Danny!"_

_"What?" Danny was kissed on the cheek by Valerie, "Huh?"_

_"Thank you. Thank you for everything." Valerie smiled happily, "I'm glad you got me to talk with Danny Phantom." She playfully hot him on the shoulder, "Come on, we should celebrate. I don't work today."_

_"Really!" Danny smiled then frowned, "I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"I got stuff to do. I have a date with Sam." Danny said knowing him and Sam would date then go ghost hunting._

_"What?" Valerie paused, "Your dating her tonight?"_

_"Yeah, she is my girlfriend."_

_"I know but"_

_"But?"_

_"It's nothing. Look, I'll see ya around." Valerie smiled heading the other way to her home, "Maybe next time, huh?"_

_"Um Valerie?" Danny grabbed her wrist making her stop walking away, "If you got something bothering you then say it."_

_Valerie bite her bottom lip, gripping her backpack, "Okay, here it goes. Your always hanging out with her."_

_"Yeah, cause I'm her boyfriend."_

_"It's not that Danny. Every time I'm free and just want to hang out, you're just pushing me away saying you have a date with Sam or hanging out with your best friends." Valerie continues, "Aren't we friends? I just want to hang out with you for at least once a month or something but your always pushing me away. Do you hate me because I didn't want to date you?"_

_"No, it's not it." Danny sighs._

_"Than what is it?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You don't know?"_

_"Yes, Val." Danny became upset, "Look I hang out with you at summer school isn't that enough. I need my space. I can't just be with you like your my friend." He quickly covered his mouth in shock at his words._

_Valerie looks down, "Like I'm your friend. So, I was never your friend to begin with, huh?"_

_"No, Val. That came out all-" Valerie shook her head, "I'll see you around, Danny. See yeah or maybe never." She quickly walk away from Danny._

_"Val! I didn't mean-" Danny stop noticing Valerie was running away from him. It was too late._

_Danny quickly walk home feeling stupid for upsetting Valerie. He never meant to hurt her that way, it wasn't right for him to say that. He walk in his front door hearing two clear throats, "Ah Ahem?" He turns around to see Tucker and Sam standing there waiting for him._

_"So, how was hanging out with disaster?" Sam asked using hurtful name calling on Valerie._

_Danny said, "I'm not in the mood. We had a fight and it was my fault."_

_"Whoa? What did you two fight about?" Tucker asked, "Usually, you don't like to argue with people."_

_"I know and I should've kept my big mouth shut!" Danny frowned, "Look guys, tonight I'm not gonna ghost hunt, okay?"_

_"Why?" Sam asked._

_"Because I'm going to hang out with Valerie."_

_Sam scoffed, "Excuse me! Your going to hang out with her?"_

_"Yes, Sam. Can't I hang out with my friend?"_

_"Actually, last time I check she tries to destroy you."_

_"That was last year. Valerie change and she's right. I should have time to hang out with her. She at least deserve to hang with me. Its not fair for Danny Phantom to get forgiveness and me as her friend to ignore her."_

_"Danny, she's trying to trick you!"_

_"Sam, you're being jealous!"_

_"Oh, just because I care about you?"_

_"No, it's because you don't let me hang out with her- in fact you never let me have a break."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Danny rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm going to take a break today. You guys, do whatever you want. I just need to rest."_

_"Rest? Danny!" Sam fumed, "Your a hero! You can't rest from that!"_

_"Well, I am! I'm tired. Okay! Besides, it's a Friday and I need my sleep." Danny open his front door, "I'll say ya tomorrow, alright?"_

_"You can't do-" Tucker stop Sam, "I getcha, dude. Come, Sam. Let, Danny rest. He had school today just because you were bored at home. Doesn't mean you can boss Danny around."_

_"I can't believe your on his side! Fine! Me and Tucker will ghost hunt without you!" Sam huffed walking away._

_"Okay." Danny mumbled walking inside his house. He went to his room taking a little nap thinking about Valerie. Maybe it's time to tell her the truth. His eyes open noticing it was eight thirty pm. He turned into his ghost form to go over to Valerie's place by now her father went to work. He flew through the air spotting Valerie's apartment her room lights were on._

_Valerie was watching TV while eating a bowl of ice cream she wore her pink sexy nightie. Her eyes were glue onto the TV until she heard a knock on her window, seeing the wind she saw Danny Phantom smirking and waving hello. Valerie got up from her bed opening up her window, "What are you doing here? I thought you ghost hunt?"_

_"Oh, I just wanted to see you." Danny smiled seeing Valerie's eyes filled with hurt, "What's wrong?"_

_"It's nothing." Valerie sat on the window seeing Danny floating in the air then sitting next to her, "I'm fine. So, how are you?"_

_"Hey, don't change the topic."_

_"It's nothing."_

_"Come on."_

_"Okay, fine." Valerie sighs, "Me and Danny had a fight. I just told him that he always hang out with best friends instead with me. I barely see him and sometimes he would push me away. I just thought what I was feeling." She lay her head on the window frame, "Then, he told me that we hang out too much during school and he needed his space. He also said he can't be with me like I'm his friend. Like? Can't you believe that? So, technically I wasn't his friend to begin with. I guess, I should ignore him, huh?"_

_Danny nodded understand Valerie, "Or. OR you can give him a chance to explain himself. Maybe he took it the wrong way." He pulled Valerie closer to him, "I could tell you he has been a real jerk and selfish but maybe he does it to protect you."_

_"What is there to protect?"_

_Danny stared in Valerie's green eyes, "I gotta tell you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I got a secret and I want you to know that your my best friend, Valerie." Danny's ghost green eyes did a sort of glister that only Valerie could understand. She eyes widen in shock as she place her hand on Danny's cheek, "Please, understand why I kept this secret. PLease. I did it to protect you and us." His eyes did the same glister and sadness._

_"Danny?" Valerie asked slowly seeing those green eyes again, "Fenton?"_

_Danny gave a small smile, "You got that right, Val." He turned into his human form, "Surprise to see me?"_

_It took a moment for Valerie to get everything to work. "I did it to protect you, Val. I wasn't sure if you could handle me so I had to lie about dating with Sam- well bend the truth. We always go ghost hunting after the date."_

_"So, you lie to me?"_

_"To protect you."_

_"But you knew I was a huntress and you didn't tell me who you were?" Valerie stare in horror, "Oh my god!"_

_"Val ça-" Valerie cut him off, "I've could've kill you if I caught you that one time with Vlad. I- OH my god." She felt sick, "I need to go to the bathroom."_

_"Calm down, Val. You didn't know and it was part of my fault. Look, everything is in the past and we-" Valerie stared at him, "We can be close friends now?"_

_"Yeah." Danny smiled, "I'm sorry for before. I was worried if I told you and a lot of stuff was going on."_

_Valerie smiled, "It's okay. At least I know you mean well. But next time hurt me again I will personally punch you in the dick."_

_"Ouch." Danny said, "I promise. So, it's Friday night and everyone is out. How about me and you celebrate- go hang at the movies huh?"_

_"Nah." Valeries giggles seeing Danny in shock by rejection, "How about we just watch a movie on my crappy TV? It's fun that way besides, you own me a foot massage."_

_"What! No I don-" He paused seeing Valerie's pink nightie, "Don't."_

_"Yeah you do if you want me to forgive you this round." She stick her foot out in front of the boy's face, "Come on, ghost boy. Besides, I have questions and I want answers from you." She hop back into her room sitting on her bed._

_"Fine!" Danny groaned as he went over to massage her feet, "You know, I never done this with Sam."_

_"Good." Valerie smiled, "Besides, my feet been killing from work and walking around so much."_

_"I bet." Danny smiled massaging Valerie's right foot, "They are soft."_

_"Thanks." Danny place a small kiss on her foot making her blush, "Uh.. Danny."_

_"I'm sorry and I'm not a feet person." Danny said, still massaging her foot._

"But, you kiss her foot." Dani said missing the whole point of the story.

Valerie laughs. "So? I didn't mean it." Danny huffed.

"Didn't you find it weird he kiss your feet and he got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I did thought it was weird but it didn't mean anything." Valerie said, "Me and him started to hang out more during the rest of the summer."

"Sam got suspicious and started to spy on us." Danny sighed, "It was a nightmare when school started."

"Tell me about it." Valerie agreed.

_"Hey, Danny!" Valerie runs up to the male teenager and his two best friends, "Are we going to watch Lorax?"_

_"Whoa. Whoa. Excuse me?" Sam held her hands to pause them, "Watching the Lorax? What?"_

_Danny said while arching his eyebrow, "Me and Val, are going to see The Lorax. I promise her I would watch with her."_

_"But, today is a Friday Danny!" Sam glared at Valerie._

_"Ye-ah." Danny check the date, "And?"_

_"And we made plans! Danny, what's wrong with you?" Sam shouted in anger._

_Danny groaned remembering the usual ghost hunting, "Can't I hang with Val?"_

_"Danny!" Sam pulls her boyfriend toward him to only whisper in his ear, "Your a hero! Stop screwing around!"_

_"Sam," Danny whispered, "I'm only gonna hang out with Valerie for this one day."_

_"Like you said the last time."_

_"Sam, that was summer school!"_

_"Yeah, right. Look go back to your best friend and me and Tuck will go ghost hunting." Sam wasn't please with Danny's choice so she walked away._

_"Don't worry about her, Dan. She's just jealous." Tucker said seeing Valerie giving a small smile then he whispers in his ear, "Just be careful, man."_

_"Don't worry about it." Danny said. Tucker left with a wave._

_The next thing Danny and Valerie were walking home from the movie theater, "Awe man, that was awesome movie." Danny said, the two got to see two movies._

_"I know, I can't believe you use your ghost powers to get me seeing another movie."_

_"Hey, it's fun." Danny saw Valerie smiling at him, "You know, you look cute when your not attacking me."_

_"Oh yeah," Valerie smirked, "maybe thats good then."_

_"Ye-ah." Danny stared at Valerie's green eyes._

_Valerie giggles seeing Danny's pants disappear, "Um Danny…"_

_"AWE Shit! I thought I can control it." He made his pants reappear._

_Valerie laughs, "Your silly sometimes."_

_"Pfft, your hating cuz I'm cute."_

_"Maybe." Valerie chuckled, "Anyway, thanks for today."_

_"No problem. Maybe tomorrow we could you know hang again."_

_Valerie pouted for a moment, "Danny, I have a date tomorrow."_

_"A date!" Danny stood in shock, "With who?"_

_"Dash." Valerie rub her neck, "He asked me out yesterday."_

_"And you said yes?"_

_"Well, I might as well, right?"_

_"But, he's a jerk! I mean, what if he's using you to tick off Paulina!"_

_"It won't be bad, Danny. Besides, it's not like I got nothing else to do. I just want to try dating. Maybe he's the one or not." Valerie shrugs._

_Danny frowned, "Val, he's bad news! He is one of the reasons he made you an outcast. I find this fishy he just wants to date you."_

_"Why is that?" Valerie became offended, "Am I ugly?"_

_"No! You're beautiful! But, he's into Paulina!" Danny said out loud, "Come on, Val! Think about it."_

_"Can't I have fun?" Valerie arched her eyebrow._

_"Not with him!"_

_"Than, with who?"_

_"Val, your a ghost hunter! I mean, what if-" Valerie cut him off, "Stop being like your Sam! Its one date."_

_"Fine! But, when he touches you he just want your for sex I won't be there to comfort you." Danny storm away getting mad jealous over a stupid Jock._

_Valerie sighs shaking her head, "And he thought I was that obsessive."_

Dani had a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth as she listens to the story, "Wow, so jelly over a silly jock. Really Danny?"

"Hey, I didn't know what I was feeling."

Valerie took a spoonful of ice cream from her bowl, "He was jealous but he did told the truth. Dash was using me for Paulina."

"NO fucking way! That asshole." Dani fumed.

"I was a bit disappointed in him for going that low." Valerie shrugs, "But, Danny came by to cheer me up."

"I realized I actually want to make Valerie happy and I wanted revenge for the two popular jerks. SO, I told Valerie the plan."

_"Danny, I rather not be involved. Have you even talk to your girlfriend about this?"_

_"Um.. we sort of broke up." Danny hummed._

_"What?"_

_"We had a fight and I told her I wanna break up."_

_"How did she take it?"_

_"Not happy about it. I told her to let it be for real. I got tired of her telling me what to do."_

_"Are you okay with it?"_

_"Yeah! Never better." Danny lied. He saw the football field seeing the football players practicing and the cheerleaders practicing their own work. "Okay, Val. I'll just-" Valerie cut him off, "Danny, I don't want revenge. I'm going to class okay?" Valerie started to walk to the exit of the football field. UNtil a big green plasma bast almost shot her._

_"There you are!" Sulker smirked evilly, "I can't wait to to-" Danny growled turning into his ghost form, "Oh no you don't!" He quickly rescue._

"That day went crazy. Not only I was rescued. Paulina became very jealous with me." Valerie rolled her eyes, "That was a day I thought it would never end."

"Pfft, yours was easy three days after that I dump Sam."

"How?" Dani asked.

"Some arguments here and there and I stop liking her. I didn't think she would annoy me this much." Danny said in his honest opinion, "Anyway, we started dating without anyone knowing."

"And now, about to have sex?"

"It's more of kink." Valerie answers seeing Danny turning red, "He likes it when we play this game turns us on." She twirls her boyfriend's black hair making him turn redder than he was already is. Dani stood there uncomfortable, "I guess, I'll take my leave. I got all my questions answers and I'll just catch up with Tucker and Sam."

"Hey, don't tell them I'm with Valerie and-and lie." Danny said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist, "I haven't told them about us, yet."

"Don't worry about it. Leave it to me and you may want to do something about that." Dani pointed at Danny's pants showing that he had a boner from Valerie's flirtation. The African female giggles kissing her boyfriend on his cheek, "Leave that to your girlfriend." She saids. Dani flew off out of that place.

Valerie and Dani sat on the floor playing cards again. This time Danny smirks looking at his girlfriend, "You know, I always like seeing you wearing something sexy."

"Oh?" Valerie smirks as the two started playing poker, "and you don't think this is sexy?"

"You always wear that. It's like one of your favorite outfits."

"True." Valerie giggles as she lift her orange skirt showing her meaty thighs, "But, I like teasing you." Danny's mouth began to water. She puts down her cards, "I got a flush…"

"What?" Danny looks down seeing his cards, "Well, I got a full house."

"Oohh, someone's been practicing!" Valerie giggles.

"Hey, you know the rules. Strip three clothes off." Danny smirks seeing Valerie taking off her socks then her skirt and last her yellow shirt. Danny saw Valerie's white laced bra cupping those soft round big breasts. Valerie giggles as she starts shuffling the deck of cards in her hand.

"What is it?" Valerie asked innocently seeing Danny's boner, "Are you turned on by this?" She cups her breasts letting her boyfriend gawks at them.

"Let's just play before I lose it." Danny hold his cards seeing Valerie smirking at her cards in approval. "You know, I never thought you can be this sexy."

"Thank you." Valerie licks her lips looking Danny, "But, I want to see you naked."

"Ohh." Danny grins at his cards, "Four of a kind!" He smiles widely hoping to see Valerie strip naked.

Valerie pouted for a moment, "You think I'm that easy to play." She put down her cards with a big smirk, "A royal flush, honey." Danny's blue eyes widen in shock as Valerie giggles, "You know, the rules strip all three pieces."

Danny smirks widely as he took off his white shirt, his socks, and his blue jeans leaving his blue boxes with a yellow smiley faces around them. Valerie licks her lips seeing Danny's bulge, "Wow, your hard." She giggles.

"It's all for you. How wet are you?" He asked seeing his girlfriend opening her legs wide showing him her pussy, "Wow, what a cute pussy."

"Awe, thanks." Valerie giggles as she pulls her g-string to show off her pussy a little more. Danny watches in awe as she play with herself. He loves watching his girl play with herself it makes things a lot more fun. Valerie smiles watching Danny siting with his legs almost crossed and his hands supporting him as he leans back, "I'm very wet for you."

"Mmm, I love watching you." Danny drooled stupidly seeing Valerie getting on all her fours crawling over to him. She strokes his cheek looking down at his boxers, "Your so cute when your horny." The two presses their lips together while they touch each other. Danny had his hand rubbing Valerie's pussy while she strokes his cock. They share a heated tongue make out session. 

* * *

Dani flew to find Sam and Tucker at the movie theaters, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Dani!" Tucker and Sam said with a smile on their faces, "How's it going?"

"Oh you know, traveling around the world." Dani shrugs, "So, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Stuff went down between Danny and Sam." Tucker hint at Dani while Sam nudge him in the rib, "Ouch! Hey, it's true."

"Shut up! Does everyone has to know." Sam growls angrily.

Dani giggles, "It's okay. It happens beside I already know."

"Wait, you saw Danny?" Sam asked with her arms crossed.

"Yeah…" Dani thought for a moment, "He told me about it."

"Oh? Did he sound happy about it?" Sam asked.

"Um… well, he kinda shrugs it off." Dani said seeing sam frowned, "Come on, it's over now. No use crying over spilled milk. Let's go have fun! I'm bored." She pulls their hands as they went inside the movie theater.

"So, what's Danny doing?"

"Oh, he's just chillin' in his room waiting for his family members to come home. I can't believe Vlad lies his way back into their arms again!" Dani said.

Tucker chuckles, "I know, right!" Sam stood quiet thinking if Danny was really staying in his room or probably hanging out with Valerie. 

* * *

Danny grunts, "Careful, baby. My dick is hard you gotta treat it with care." He bites his bottom lips seeing Valerie giving him a blow job. She was sucking on it hard watching her boyfriend groaning. Licking the tip made Danny toss his head back as he moans, "Ah! That feels so good!"

Valerie pulls away, "You like that?" She rubs it with her hands, "You like how I lick it, huh?" Danny had his hands in Valerie's curly hair as he moan a yes she put his cock back in her mouth as she started to suck on it some more.

"Gawd! You have an amazing mouth, baby." Danny moans as he watches his girlfriend sucking him.

Valerie gags as she shows her boyfriend's cock deep her throat then pulls away once her boyfriend came in her mouth, "You came!"

"I'm sorry, baby. It was hard to hold it." Danny gave a sheepish smile, "My turn." Valerie lays back on the cold floor watching Danny pulling her g-string to the side. She tosses her head back once Danny started to suck on her clit making her moan, "mmm!"

His tongue roam around her clit flickering back and forth, "Danny!" She moans as she bites her thumb in lust.

"God, your so sexy!" Danny sucks her off tasting her juices, "Mmm, so good."

"Danny!" Valerie moans out loud feeling her climax coming, "Oh yes!" Danny had her legs up on his shoulders as he continues to suck on her.

"Fuck! Your amazing!" Danny said as he stuck two fingers in her making her moan out loud.

Valerie gasps for air once she came, "Oh my… YES! AH!"

Danny pulls away licking off her juices, "You came too."

"Shut up and kiss me!" Valerie purrs as the two started to make-out. Danny had his hands on her big round bottom, "Mmm, did you buy condoms?" She asked as she pulled away.

Danny grins widely going in his drawer, "Oh, I bought like two boxes, heh." Showing her the box of Trojan man condoms she smirks widely.

"Ohh… more than one rounds." She smirks as she takes out one condom, "That's sexy of you."

Danny grins widely, "Thank you." as he pulls out his cock from his boxers. Valerie giggles as she puts the condom on for her boyfriend, "Did I help put it on right?"

He looks down to fix it, "Yeah, pretty much." She sat down seeing Danny rubbing his cock, "Gawd if only I can fuck you without this stupid rubber."

Valerie got up laying down on her boyfriend's bed as she touch herself, "Ohhh poor baby. You don't like wearing protection. Too bad, honey. I'm not planning to get pregnant anytime soon." Danny took off the rubber as he rubs his cock faster so the rubber didn't annoy him.

"Fuhck! You're so sexy! Your way better than porn and Paulina." Danny strokes his cock faster seeing Valerie playing with herself.

Valerie giggles as she moans, "Keep talking to me like that, baby." 

* * *

From outside of Fenton's house a group of evil ghosts stood out ready to take down Danny and Valerie. Sulker smirks widely, "We got them now."

"Whatever." Ember rolled her eyes still pissed off that Sulker didn't plan a date between only getting the stupid ghost boy and huntress.

Technus smirks, "Widely I can't wait to show off my new upgrade."

"I'll make them pay for ruining my motorcycle!" Johnny 13 softly whispers to his motorcycle, "It's okay baby, I'm here." Kitty rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Let's just get this over with." Sulker said out loud, "Then, we can go back whatever we're doing."

"Like you dusting your stupid trophies!" Ember hisses in rage.

"Augh, why you get so mad over that?"

"Because you focus on your stupid trophies instead of me! I'm your girlfriend."

"Whatever I'm not starting this! I'ma go get the halfa." Sulker growls as he start flying over and everyone went. The whole ghosts were ready to fight as they appear in Danny's bedroom, "Alright, Ghost kid prepare- HUH!?" The ghosts stood in shock seeing the bed moving. Spectra covered the pirate ghost kid with her hands.

Danny was on top of Valerie having the bedsheets covering them. The two were already having sex making Valerie giggling and moan, "Oh yes! Harder! Oh Danny!" Danny kept thrusting with a big smirk on his face as he looks down at Valerie, "You like that huh?" He sense his ghost sense kicking in like crazy.

"What is it?" Valerie asked seeing her boyfriend stopping, "What's wrong, baby?"

Danny peeked over the sheets to see a group of evil ghosts in his fucking room watching him! "What the fuck? Dudess!" He quickly sat up. Valerie peeked over giving a big shriek covering herself with the bedsheets and hide behind Danny. "What are you guys doing here? Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Well… this… is awkward…" Technus said awkwardly.

Spectra was still covering the young ghost kid's eyes, "We thought… you were busy doing homework and-and-"

"I am a grown person! Let me see what's going on!" The pirate kid whines.

"Your too young for this Youngblood!" Kitty said rubbing her neck, "Sorry, about this."

Ember blinked a couple of times, "You two are together?"

Valerie and Danny looked at each other, "Yeah!"

Technus nodded a couple of times, "SO, no goth girl around?"

"I broke up with her." Danny said becoming irritated with them until Valerie places her hand on his shoulder, "Relax, they are just curious. We been dating for while. This was suppose to be our alone time type of thing."

"Wait, you have breaks from fighting us?" Johnny 13 asked a bit confused, "But you never take breaks!"

Danny sighs rubbing his neck, "Because I wanted to make sure you guys were stuck in the Ghost Zone for awhile so I can have a day with my girl. Don't you guys have time to spend with your woman? This is why me and her took this break!"

Ember, Kitty, Spectra, Desiree and the other female ghosts glares hard on their boyfriends. The male ghosts gulped in fright seeing their girlfriends pissed off. "And you said he doesn't take breaks! Why can't we do that, huh?" Ember yells at Sulker, "Fuck this I'm going home. You'll be sleeping on the couch, jerk!"

"Sorry, about the intrusion." Desiree said, "Men never think about us!"

"Yeah, and like the last time you guys keep stealing my phone and text Valerie!" Danny said a bit annoyed.

Sulker sighs, "This is now not the past!'

"Yeah, and your damn straight you'll be grounded for a week from me!" Ember yells as she flew away with the rest of the ghost females. The male ghosts quickly fly after their females with a loud groaned saying I'm sorry out loud.

Danny looks over at Valerie laughing out loud, "What's so funny?" Danny asked a bit annoyed, "You just realized I got blue balls from them."

"Oh my poor baby!" She kisses him on the cheek, "There. There. I'll make it all better." She started to stroke his cock. "That's better?"

"Yeah. I'm surprise you didn't take out your gun and start shooting at them." Danny groans as Valerie gave him a hand job.

Valerie sighs, "Baby, I'm not always that crazy. If I would to jump off the bed shooting at them I'll ruin your room and they'll see my crotch! Not only that we wouldn't have sex and I want sex! I want you to fuck me."

Danny smiles widely, "Good thing you thought ahead! I love you, baby." He kisses her on the lips.

"I love you, too." Valerie smiles, "Come on, put that dick in me! I'm all wet for you."

"Ohh!" Danny got on top of her as he insert his cock inside of Valerie's vagina. The African female moans out loud, "Oh yes!" Danny grab her legs making her wrap around his waist as he stood up on the bed carrying his girlfriend. The female leans against the wall as Danny started to thrusts into her. Valerie moans as she started to take off her bra while Danny pound into her.

"Oh yes! Fuck me! Harder…" Valerie moans biting her bottom lips as she tosses her head back against the wall, "Oh Danny!"

"Yeah, say my name!" Danny thrusts into as he started to suck on her nipples, "Mmm, so good!" Valerie moans out loud feeling Danny's balls hitting against her, "You like how I fuck you, huh?"

"Ohh, talk to me dirty, baby." Valerie moans.

Danny whispers in her ear, "You like how I'm fucking you, huh. You like my dick! You want me to fuck you so hard, huh?" He nibbles down her neck making her moan out loud.

"Oh gawd, Danny! When it's my turn your gonna love how I ride you!" Valerie kisses her lover.

Danny grins widely until they heard a loud male's voice, "Mwahahaahaha, I'm back, Daniel and-and what in the world are you two doing?" Vlad was in his ghost form about to fight the two until he saw them doing it.

"What the fuck! WHAT!? what do you want?" Danny yells as he puts down his girl so she can cover herself but he stand naked in front of Vlad which made the older male ghost awkward, "What does everyone keep bothering me and Valerie!? We are having sex! What da FUCK? Can't we have our alone time."

"Now, Daniel this was an accident. The ghosts text me to come by and fight. I didn't know this happened." Vlad said in a calm voice, "Please put some clothes on!"

"No! If you wanna fight then fine!" Danny growls turning in his ghost form still naked. Valerie sighs, "Danny, baby… relax." She had the bed sheet wrapped around her as she face her boyfriend and kiss him on the lips, "Let me handle this."

Danny huffed sitting on his bed, "Fine." he turns back in his human form.

Valerie turns to Vlad, "Vlad, how about we do this another time, humph? Me and Danny are on our alone time. We thought you would come back since your with his family."

"I had another form but, I apologize for the intrusion." Vlad stares at Valerie, "Please, young lady put some clothes on!"

"No, I was here first and I want you to leave or else me and Danny continue to have sex in front of you!" Valerie hisses.

Vlag face turns pale, "You win! I'll take my leave. Sorry, for the intrusion." He left with that. Valerie smirks in approval as she went over her boyfriend.

"He's gone. Let's finish what we were doing, baby." Valerie pushes her boyfriend down making him lay his back on the bed.

Danny pouted, "What if more comes back?"

"We just have to continue having sex." Valerie purrs nibbling on her boyfriend's ear, "Let me take care of the rest you must be tired screwing me twice and didn't cum."

"Huh uh." Danny moans as he felt Valerie shoving his cock into her. She started to move in rhythm as her hips met Danny's each time. The two moans out loud as Valerie continues to go fast. "Fuhhckk yeses! Mmm, baby go faster. Ride this dick like you own it." Valerie went faster while Danny started to thrust harder the two started to sweat and let out loud moans.

"You like that huh?" Valerie saids as she continues to thrusts faster while Danny pounds into her, "You want this pussy! You want to own it, huh?"

"Fuck yes, baby! So tight! So wet for me." Danny moans out loud as he sees Valerie's breasts bouncing up and down he shoves one nipple into his mouth and play the other with his hands, "Fuck! I love your tits! So good!" Danny went faster making Valerie moan out loud, "Oh my fucking YES! OH YEAH! OH YES! FASTER!" The two sooner they sped they felt their body heat rising and met their climax. Exhuasted they laynext to each other. They spent a couple of minutes making out.

Danny had his arm around Valerie's shoulders, "Next time we're having sex in your room." Valerie lay her head on her boyfriend's should and snorted.

"Pfft, unless you want my dad to catch us and kill you."

"Okay! Next time I'ma put up that stupid ghost shield." Danny said kissing his girlfriend's forehead, "Besides, no one will able to interrupt us, again."

"Hmph, yeah like I want to see my man fighting naked with ghosts." Valerie said kissing her boyfriend's lips, "Besides, I thought it was hot of you when you got mad at Vlad."

"He fucking ruined the moment. Baby, are you mad how this went?"

Valerie giggles, "No. Not really- well, anyway we can hunt them down another time for intruding on us but this went well. You own my pussy like I wanted it to be. I was very wet for you." She purrs at her lover.

"Ohh? I think you just turn me on for another round."

"Can we do it again?"

"Fuck yes!" Danny said as he rolls on top of his girl making her squeal out loud for another juicy round

**Author's Note:**

> An: I had fun writing this -smirks- I just really love Danny and Valerie being together. Oh I am currently working on DanxValerie; Valerie's Nightmare Begins its a prologue of what happen before Dan made her his personal slave. Anyway, peace out. Till next time.


End file.
